Dark Dragons
by undaed15
Summary: The chosen undead thought his journey would end when linked the fires , he was wrong
1. new lands

Dark dragon

The chosen undead looked at the corpse of the late Gwyn, lord of sunlight. A sigh of pity came unto his lips as the once proud king turned to ash; marking the end of the chosen undeads journey. He looked around the chamber looking for more enemies like the black knights he had felled. The only thing that was in the chamber was a bonfire, the last bonfire.

The chosen undead walked up to the fire and lit it. The fire suddenly flared up and soon the room was filled. The chosen undead thought to himself _so this is how it ends a fitting death for a master pyromancer. _Suddenly a voice filled the air

"Oh chosen undead your journey in this world has ended. But your story has just begun." Said the voice to the chosen undead. He felt a pull on him and then he felt no more.

When he awoke he was in a field with a village nearby. He felt like he had just died again, one of the typical things about undead die and get back up at a bonfire, as if just to iterate this there was a bonfire nearby. The chosen undead looked around. There was a road not to far away. _Probably best to follow it_ he thought to himself. He took one step and relised that he was lighter than he remembered.

He looked down and saw that he was not wearing Smough's armor nor was he carrying the demons great axe. What he had on was the black knights' armor and a black knight's great axe. He puzzled this but decided to move on this was not the strangest thing to happen to him.

As he walked along the road he heard a sound. A beating of the earth and a strange bleating. He grasped the haft of his axe and moved ahead. Once he came above a hill he saw what had made the sound. A squad of horses, not something you see everyday where he came from, was surrounding two people. It was man and a woman. The man was fairly tall and slightly pointed ears, while the woman just as tall but more regal looking. They were surrounded by soldiers, one of whom was talking down to him pointing at a pack on the ground.

The chosen undead knew were this was going and had to decide what to do. But soon he came to a choice. The pair suddenly attacked the soldiers killing most of them with fist. However the man was killing a soldier when one came to stab him in the back.

The chosen undead loosed a bolt from the crossbow he always had on him which buried itself into the chest of the soldier. The soldier fell down as the man turned and saw the chosen undead.

"Are you friend or foe?" He called out. The chosen undead nodded his head before coming down. When he reached the man and woman the soldiers were all dead.

"Who are you?" asked the woman

"My names Gomer." Replied the chosen undead "what is yours?"

"My name is Bergan." Replied the man.


	2. reflections

**All right I'm back and finally upload a new chapter. now on a note It took months and I seruisly just decieded to sit down and write this sucker to ease my concounse. now im not going thruogh problems I am just lazy. this next chapter is really just filler and explaining things. and now that im done... **

As the hero known as Gomer walked along side the couple his thoughts turned to the land he was in. the people in it seemed to have never heard of the Fire also it seemed to him that their were no hollows in this land.

_Good thing I thought to use that last humanity to turn human_ he thought to himself

Then his thoughts turned to the two he traveled with Bergan seemed a man of honor but Gomer had learned long ago that honor didn't mean he was not going to be backstabbed. But his thoughts were primarily on the woman. She had a certain amount of grace to her but it seemed to the chosen undead that she was not… right.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of something he was very happy to see, a bonfire. Bergan was quick to say "we should rest. We will carry on till morning."

The chosen undead was grateful for the rest he had not sat down at a bonfire in a while and was anxious to rest. He sat down at the fire and making sure the others were not watching pulled out his bottomless box. What he found was a black knight's sword, a dragon slayer bow and arrows, and his trusty repair box. Added to his black knight's armor and shield he considered himself lucky. He then lowered his head while the others talked.

Meanwhile

"Arya you cant be serous, what if he is a mage? If he wanted us dead he could've done it already." The man pleaded to the woman

"Eragon you must relise that while he may not be a threat to us now he is a stranger who we both can sense strong magic in." said the elf to the man Eragon "we must know if he is a threat."

With a sigh Eragon let her go on. Hoping that she would not harm the man they had met.

Back to Gomer

Gomer was resting when suddenly he felt strange, like a needle was being pushed into his brain. While he was not a sorcerer he could feel magic. But before it got far it was gone almost as if repelled by an unseen force. He stood up to dust himself off when he heard footsteps behind

He turned and saw the woman striding towards him. He had almost spoken a greeting when he saw a sword in her hands.

**so what do you think? know I will keep the story going. also check out my friend jesterjosh stories.**


	3. battle

**Ok this is me trying to make up for the last chapter. I finall found my groove still a bit ruogh but it will work for the time being. anyway in we finally see Gomer in action, I have waited for this moment for some time.**

The woman advanced towards Gomer with the sword in hand. The chosen undeads mind worked quickly. He knew the woman was more than she seemed but also what she was was something that he had never seen before.

These thoughts raced through his head as he took a few steps back. He tried to reason with her.

"What are you doing? Have I offended you in a way?" he asked not knowing if he had violated a custom in the land.

The woman did not answer as she swung the blade the chosen undead acted the only way he knew. He raised his shield and blocked the sword strike. This only seemed to anger the woman as she swung again. This time the chosen undead dodged and swung his great axe which she dodged.

_She is faster than what she looks_ Gomer thought as he blocked another strike. He swung his weapon which the woman blocked and parried which Gomer dodged and rolled away. He then charged at the woman when he felt air rush past him, he turned to see Bergan about to swing his respective sword at him again.

He dodged the second blade as it was swung near him. He kicked Bergan back and whirled to see the woman swinging the sword at him. He had no time to block. He thought he was going to awaken at a bonfire when the blade bounced of his armor.

His surprise was mirrored in his opponents face as she stood back. She looked agape when Gomer heard something behind him. Bergan was about to strike when the chosen undead kicked again knocking him to the ground. He turned to see the woman regain her composure and ready herself to fight again.

The chosen threw his shield onto his back and took his axe in a two handed grip. The charged and swung the blades clashed in a standstill. The woman was strong but nothing compared to Manus of the abyss. The woman seemed surprised by his strength. The blades stood together until the unexpected happened. The woman's sword broke.

The woman tried to punch Gomer but he swatted her aside. She jumped up ready to swing again when Gomer fist was suddenly on fire.

"You move more, you die" he said in a commanding tone of voice, the woman obeyed.

"Why? We were at peace a few moments ago. What did I do to upset you?" he asked in a disturbed tone

The woman looked hard at him and he felt the pain in his head again but as soon as it was there it was gone. The woman looked surprised at Gomers face of confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked "what are you?"

Gomer reply shocked to her very core.

"I am undead, what of it?" he said in a gruff tone of voice

**well thats it for now hopfully I will keep working on it. And thanks to Malbutorios and Reax for reviewing.**


	4. Revalations

**well here is another chapter also for those who read please review **

Aryas mind raced with confusion, _undead that can't be. The barriers of life and death cannot be crossed._

While her mind raced Gomer was very happy he was wearing a mask. He was expecting hate and fear but the woman seemed to be more puzzled than anything. He thought to himself_ what is she thinking?_

Eragon did not ask this question as he contacted Arya _what is wrong with this man? He thinks he is undead. How?_

Arya sent a reply _He is obviously mad. But we must not provoke him, he as already proven stronger than us along with his magic. Just follow my lead._

She slowly stood up and looked at the mask of the chosen undead. She took in his size and armor. He was taller than her by a head; He had the build of someone who had fought many battles, as was his skill with his blade.

Gomer noticed her strong gaze and shifted his grip on his axe

"What are you staring at?" Gomer asked the woman "I have done to offend you I hope."

"Where are you from?" she asked.

He replied "I hail from the Great Swamps. Where are you from?"

Arya was in deep thought when she heard Eragon speak

"I hail form Carvahall." Eragon had said getting a hard stare from Arya.

Gomer pondered this, he had never heard of this Carvahall.

"What land is this?" Gomer asked the young man.

"The land of Agleasea." The young man replied.

Gomer had also never heard of this land. He looked at the woman who was staring at him in a manner a wolf surveys its prey. He knew that this pair was off.

"Where is your destination?" He asked

"Why so you ask." The woman replied

Gomer, relising that the couple was hiding something on a deeper level than he first thought. His mind raced, first he was transported here by a strange force, and second the couple had been friendly but then turned aggressive when he felt a strong pain in his head.

The chosen was deep in thought when he felt the pain again. This time he notice the woman in deep concentration,

_So that's what it is_ he thought.

He then felt it harder and he turned to see Bergen concentrating to. He turned to the woman and did the only thing he could think of. He slapped her.

The woman looked shocked at the chosen undead who then asked the question "Who are you?"

The woman was about to reply when she felt a force take her, a force that seemed to make the river flow

"I am Arya, of the elves, me and my companion, Eragon, where on our way back to the Varden." She said before she could stop herself

Eragon had a look of shock on his face when Gomer turned to him

"Is this true?" He asked

Eragon knew he had been defeated so he told the truth

"yes." He replied

Gomer then asked a question that shocked them

"What is the Varden?"

Eragon looked at Arya whose face had the same shock.

"The Varden, the force that fights against the evil king Gabatorox to free this land of his tyranny." Eragon told Gomer

Gomer looked down at the ground deep in thought. Eragon looked at Arya who looked troubled he was about to mentally talk with her when Gomer spoke.

"This Varden they protect the innocent?" He asked

Eragon looked at Arya and said "Yes."

Gomer then replied then "we head out at morning. To the Varden."

Eragon was about to comment when he felt the cold stare of Arya on him

_He is strong he could be a valuable asset._ She told him so he let him go.

The next morning

Gomer was up before them so he was packing up when they came to. He looked at them and stood up and started walking. The pair got up quickly and moved behind him. After a long travel day they were coming up at the camp when Eragon heard a voice.

_Eragon!_ Saphira screamed in joy as she flew towards him

_Saphira I'm Glad to see you_ he yelled back mentally

_Who is your companion and why does he smell of rotting meat? _She asked

_He is a new ally please don't scare him_ he told her even though he knew she wouldn't listen so he wasn't surprised when she landed not to far away.

Then Gomer did the most unexpected thing. He pulled out his and charged the dragon.


	5. New friends

**well another chatper up Enjoy**

_He must be mad _Eragon thought as his new ally charged saphira, who responded with a roar,

_He is a fool is what he is_ she told Eragon _He will pay for his foolishness _

_Saphira don't he is strong with magic and—_the dragon paid this no mind as she blew fire at Gomer, who just rolled out of the way.

"You will not best me beast. I will carve your bones into an axe and use your scales as armor!" the chosen undead yelled as he neared her. He swung his axe nearly hitting her had she not jumped.

_He _is _mad. Thinking he can kill a dragon as well as turn those parts into a weapon. _Saphira communicated to Eragon

_Don't kill him. He is a powerful ally _Eragon told saphira.

He watched as Saphira tried to pin him down with her claws but the warrior just rolled away. Almost like he had fought dragons before…

The new warrior suddenly jumped and slammed the axe down at saphira, slicing off a little bit of her left front leg. Eragon was shocked by this as the warrior suddenly appeared to be a bigger threat than before.

The warrior almost swung again when a hand was at his shoulder. He turned ready to fight when he saw that it was Arya. She was looking disturbed.

Gomer shrugged her off "why do you protect such a beast?" he asked with a raging voice

"She is our best hope for defeating galbatorix." Arya replied

"She? A female? They will repopulate?" He asked

"Yes." Arya replied not seeing what was wrong

"Then out of my way Elf. Let me finish the task." He said pushing her aside

He was walking towards the dragon when he felt a presence beside him. It was Eragon who looked disturbed.

"Why is it bad that they repopulate?" He asked

Gomer almost smacked the boy when he remembered that this was not his world. It was possible that in this world the dragons were different.

"I'm sorry. I lost myself for a moment. Please forgive me." He told the three.

Eragon almost replied when saphira contacted him

_Don't Eragon he must trust us. He has skill in battle. We need him_ she told him surprising him with her honesty

"Wha…?" he started when he heard a voice "What is the meaning of this?!" a voice yelled Eragon looked around to see Nusuadia, The leader of the varden,

"My lady…" he stammered out

"Be quiet Eragon. I was asking the newcomer. Who are you and what are you doing?" she demanded

The chosen undead replied to her "I am Gomer and I come her seeking to aid your struggle."

"Well you have an interesting way of showing it" the lady replied.

"We found him on the road he helped us fight off some of Galbatorixes soldiers." Arya replied

"And why did he attack Saphira?" the leader asked

"To prove my bravery your ladyship." Gomer replied quickly

The leader of the varden looked over Gomer the warrior in front of her was brave no question, but what of his sanity?

**OK readers now I do ask that you review but to all those people that follow and fave, Gracias**


	6. Disturbance

**finally it is up**

The chosen undead was uncomftorble in the command tent. It was big yet cramped because of all the people in it. While he was used to tight spaces he had never been in a room like this with this many people.

To his right there was Eragon and Arya. They were talking to the leader of the rebellion Nusuadia.

_I don't like this _he thought _I have never followed orders in my life_. Next to Arya was a woman who claimed to be a sorceress. He forgot her name as soon as he heard it. Next to her a fair distance was a woman with curls. Angela had regarded him curiously. Almost like she could see his soul…

Next to her was a girl, a little older than twelve, who regarded him with eyes of suspicion. Next to her was a young man with a beard, he seemed very happy that Eragon was back. He looked capable and looked a bit like Eragon.

_Must be related _Gomer thought thinking of the closest thing he had to a brother, Solaire.

Next to him was a King Orin, a man who looked like one of the Catirinas, who looked at Gomer with a hand on his sword.

Behind them all was twelve beings who claimed to be elves. He almost attacked them except Eragon had a hand on his arm.

"Who are you and where do you hail from?" Nusuadia asked Gomer who quickly came back to reality.

"My name is Gomer, of the great swamps." He replied

"Great swamps? I have never heard of such a place is it across the sea?" Nusuadia asked coarsely.

Gomer almost said no when he remembered a tale. That the worlds were separated by an ocean of fire.

"Yes… I hail from the sea." He answered

"Are there more of you." The commander of the varden asked.

"No I am an exile." Gomer answered with a hint of hesitation. This wasn't a lie he was technically exiled to die for being undead.

Nusuadia regarded him coldly. _Probably wondering if she can trust me_ Gomer thought.

"There is another matter to discuss." Eragon told his leader, "a matter about our friend that must be handled privately" he said looking at Gomer.

"I understand." Gomer said, "Ill find a spot to rest."

He was about to walk out when he was almost run into by a messenger.

"My lady, something happened," the messenger took a breath "there was a flash of light in the distance and a campfire appeared. It had a sword in it."

Gomer almost leapt in joy.

"My friends I will attend to this matter personally." He would them as he strode out of the tent. He found the fire in question and lights it. He sat down to a nice rest.

Meanwhile…

"He is a threat." Nusuadia told Eragon, "How could you let him into camp? He could have killed Saphira."

Eragon was at the forefront of her rage when Arya stepped in "if he wanted to harm us we would be either dead or on our way to Galbatorix by now. He can be trusted. And we didn't expect him to fight Saphira."

Nusuadia turned to the Elf "how do you know if he wasn't waiting for the moment to strike?"

"I know because he is mage," she told everyone who, except Eragon, had a surprised look.

"How could you let a mage into the camp without letting us examine his mind?!" Nusuadia yelled

"He has power like nothing I have ever seen, even I could not break his mind," she told the group shocking the elves "He is not a normal human. He maybe as strong as Galbatorix." Everyone looked fearfully at Arya. "But… he does not use magic other than basic flames, he may have power but the knowledge and from what I grasped he has no intention of learning."

Everyone calmed down at that point.

Eragon spoke "but another disturbing fact… he claims to be undead."

This provoked a laugh out of Trianna.

"He is mad then." Said Blodhern an Elf with blue fur, "a mad mage is most certainly dangerous."

"Mad he may be, he seems to only believe that he is undead he doesn't seem to think that he is invincible.'

Nusuadia pondered this when Orrin stood up

"We should deal with him let the mages test him if he refuses let him felt our steel" He said gruffly

"I agree" said the blue haired elf"

"No." said Nusuadia to the shock of everyone "if Arya can't break him none of out mages could. He also seemed like a valuable asset."

Eragon looked at her hopefully

"We will keep him until we see his skill, then we will decide."


	7. New enemies and Answers

Gomer was at a bonfire watching the tent which held the group. They had been in there longer than the time needed to talk about him, so he expected them to be talking of other things. He relaxed letting the bonfire heal his sores and give him vigor.

He was almost ready to sleep when he heard the group disperse. He got up and spotted Eragon in the crowd.

_I might as well talk to him _thought Gomer getting up from the fire. He ran quickly to Eragons side.

"What do they think?" he asked to dragon rider.

Eragon looked him over and sighed

"They wish to see you in combat before they decide." Eragon spoke with a little wariness which Gomer caught on to.

"Why so wary?" Gomer asked.

"The Elves seemed frightened when Arya mentioned she couldn't read your mind. They seemed deeply disturbed. I'm afraid of what they will tell their queen they follow her, not Nusuada." Eragon replied.

"You act like no man has resisted them before," he told Eragon and then relised something, "that Elf was trying to read my mind?! That is impossible. No magic from my realm can do that, at least not now."

Eragon barely shook the shock off his face; Saphira noticed his distress and contacted him.

_What is the matter little one? _She asked

_Our new friend… he is not familiar with searching of the mind_ he sent back wondering _how did Gomer defend his mind from Arya?_

Gomer thought to himself _was that what I felt when my head hurt? That would explain why they are afraid of me. They can't know what I'm thinking._

They stood there for a minute when Eragon broke the silence

"No, no man is stronger than an elf with magic." He told his new ally

"And what of this mind reading you speak of?" Gomer asked, "What significance is this?"

Eragon didn't know how to react when he felt a force come over him. It felt like the sun in the morning coming over the hill to spread warmth. He felt like he could tell Gomer anything.

"We do this because in a duel of mages, we don't risk killing our selves if they have a shield against a type of magic." He told Gomer

Gomer was about to ask another question when he felt the same pain as before in the side of his head. This time it was more intense. It felt like when he was stabbed in the head by Ornstein's spear. He just wanted to die.

He looked at Eragon who seemed to be focused on something else. Figuring out that is was not him he looked around again and saw a flash of blue fur.

"Thanks for you time" he said and went after the flash of blue fur. He followed it to the back of the tents that the elves used.

_This is trap _he thought non-chalantly remembering how many times he had died to these types of ambushes. He walked on to the back of the tents. When he arrived he saw a flash of fur and next thing he knew he was on his bottom.

He jumped up and saw his attacker. It was the blue haired Elf! He jumped up and tried to punch his attacker when he was knocked back again by another Elf who had been beside. Still feeling the intense pain he relised that he had no chance of winning without death so he ran.

He ran into the back of a tent and was tackled by a large cat. He almost set it on fire thinking it was the Elf when he heard a woman's voice.

"Get off of him Solumbum, he obviously was running from something. No reason to kill for that." The voice told the cat on Gomer. The cat got off of Gomer who jumped up ready to fight.

He saw the owner of the voice and calmed down. It was Angela, the woman who was with the council.

"Sorry to intr—"he began when he was cut off by the woman.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Wha—"Gomer stammered

"Who attacked you?" Angela asked Gomer.

"I don't know." He lied to the Angela feeling like he was not safe.

"You know, you should talk more. You could have told me that it was the elves." She told him.

"How did you know?" Gomer asked bewildered.

"There are numerous signs. Mainly that only an Elf could get the drop on a pyromancer from the Great Swamps. Especially one who has the Darksign." She told Gomer who just looked ant the short woman in awe.

"How did-?" he began when he was cut off again.

"I know of your world, it is very interesting. My brief research into it has taught me that your world has the ability to travel between worlds." She said.

"Most of the undead know that. We can go into other undeads world." Gomer replied.

"But what you don't know is that your world is made up of thousand of other it is infinite how many are connected. The amazing part is that this world is not like yours. It should not be connected." She told to Gomer who just stood there not understanding it.

Angela sighed "Imagine a sword and a hammer, one made of iron the other mad of wood. Two things with no simalaer it was other than being weapons. They cannot compare for they are different in every other way. You should not be able to come into this world. You should be very different. Your world is infinite. This world is one. There are no other versions of this world."

Gomer had grasped what she was saying.

"So my world is like a suit of mail, interconnecting, but this world is like a shield, one piece of metal. Is that right?" He asked Angela who laughed

"Exactly. That was a much better way to explain than my way." She hooted.

Gomer joined her laughter, having finally made sense of what was happening to him. But he had one more question.

"Angela do you know where there is some food? I haven't eaten anything but moss for the last… who knows how long." He asked the woman who just chuckled.

"You know I know just the thing. There is a party and I am in need of an escort" She told Gomer.

**ok that's done. now before you jump to conclusions there will be NO romance in this story. just in case you jumped to that. so anyway keep those reviews coming. **


	8. Relaxation

Gomer was thinking of this strange woman as they walked to a tent.

_She knows of my world. Best to not provoke her _he thought as they entered the tent. Inside the tent he saw a very large group of people. He was suddenly very nervous thinking he was intruding when the entrance to the tent opened again revealing Eragon and Nusuada. Then the crowd shouted "surprise!" scaring the dung pie out of Gomer.

Eragon was looking shocked at the crowd.

_He is just as surprised as I am. _Gomer thought to himself. Eragon stood there grasping for words when Angela called out "Well don't just stand there gaping! Come in, sit down. I'm hungry!"

The room burst into laughter and then the festivities continued. Eragon walked around to talk with various guest while Gomer just stood next to the tent flap awkwardly. He felt like an intruder in this group. He slowly snuck out the flap and started walking away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Expecting Angela He turned to face her but who he saw was not the mysterious woman but was Roran, Eragons brother.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

Gomer stuttered for a lie when he looked into Rorans eyes and saw no ill will and a want of truth.

"I feel…Out of place here. This party is for Eragon and his friends, not a warrior he met on the road who hasn't even been introduced to the army." He sighed provoking a laugh from Roran.

After looking at Gomers confused face he answered "My friend you are more than welcome here." Provoking an even more confused look.

"You saved my cousin form Gabatorix, fought saphira and humbled her, and even stood down our leader. You are just as worthy as Eragon here." He told the new warrior "I am happy to have you on our side. Please stay and enjoy the celebration."

Gomer could see that Roran was actually trying to make him feel comftorble in this situation and couldn't say no.

"All right ill stay. But are you sure no one will object?" He asked the cousin of the dragon rider.

"If they do ignore them. This is a party have fun."

_This man is another hope. Another way to kill Galbatorix and avenge my father. But more than that he saved Eragon and spared saphira even though he had the upper hand. I would feel sorry if he wasn't welcomed _thought Roran as he led Gomer back into the tent.

After that talk Gomer started to enjoy the celebration. He ate good food and drank something other than estus. Danced with the women and talked with the men. Everyone was at first weary of this stranger but learned that he was good company. He even talked with Nusuada over small things.

Eventually the woman named Gertrude left because of her pregnancy and shortly after word Nusuada left, but not before saying something to Eragon who looked troubled at the statement. Gomer decided to ask him later but now he was having a drinking contest with a man named Horst, a big beast of a man.

They were at 6 tankards with Gomer about to have a seventh. They locked eyes as Gomer drank the dark brew, happy that he wasn't drinking estus for a change. Horst laughed and drank more. Soon it was the 8th and Horst was falling down drunk. Gomer wasn't affected by the brew at all.

_How couriers the_ chosen undead thought as Horst finally gave up and walked out to sober up. After that the celebration really ended. The last form of entertainment done. Gomer got up and walked out of the huge tent thinking about what had transpired.

_Could it be because of me being undead? _He thought _or is it something else? _

He walked to the bonfire and was surprised to see a tent set up near it. He investigated and found a note that read "We know what you are. Fight with your new allies and defeat the evil that plagues this land. Praise the sun."

Gomer was confused by this but decided to think about it tomorrow. He climbed inside his tent and fell asleep.


	9. Thoughts

**Its here. sorry about the quality of the last chapter I was kind of out of it.**

Gomer had woken up from his slumber feeling invigorated. This was the first time he had actually slept without a bonfire.

_I might as well see the rest of the camp _he thought as he got outside his abode _never hurts to know your allies. _

As he walked he noticed a large group of people outside a tent. Thinking it was nothing he started to walk away when he noticed that the blue haired elf that had attacked him was turning people away. Gomer decided to investigate after the people dispersed which was really quickly when the elf told them to.

_They fear him _Gomer relised as he walked toward the elf, feeling a little unease at him. The elf saw him approach and tensed up, ready for a fight.

"Calm yourself, I am not here to fight, merely to investigate the reason for this gathering." Gomer told the elf who looked at him with suspicion.

"The Rider is healing a Varden archer's wife. Nothing more." He told in a voice that had a message underneath stating that the chosen undead was not welcome here.

Gomer decided that he might not want to provoke the elf so he started away when Eragon stepped out of the tent. When he saw Gomer he smiled and walked up to meet him.

"Gomer what are you doing here?" he asked his new ally.

"I was merely curious at the crowd that had gathered." He answered to the young rider.

Eragon got ready to say something when he was contacted by saphira telling him what had transpired.

He then relised that the chosen undead was just curious at the crowd and decided to let it go.

Gomer saw that he seemed to concentrating which struck him as strange. He asked "what are you doing?"

Eragon looked a little shocked at the question before remembering that his new man had not really met saphira yet and probably didn't know that he could talk to her with her mind.

"I have the ability as a rider to contact saphira with my mind." He told Gomer who just stared at him.

"You can talk to your dragon? With your mind?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Actually she can do this with anyone; they just have to let her." Eragon answered.

_This cant be right _Gomer thought _I have never heard of such magi- that is because you have never felt it _Gomer jumped as he heard a new voice inside his head. He looked around and saw that the only female around was saphira.

_Are you talking to me dragon_ he asked?

_I am _saphira answered causing Gomer to almost fall down in shock.

The look on his face surprised Eragon making him think that Gomer didn't believe him when Gomer said "I apologize. I didn't believe you but now I do."

Producing another look from Eragon who was contacted by saphira _I just found my way into his mind. Just barely but enough to talk. _

Eragon was shocked as well. Dragons are supposed to be the strongest mages in existence. For saphira to only be able to just break the surface was unfathomable.

He quickly shook this of as he remembered where he was supposed to be.

"I am sorry Gomer but I have to go see Nusuada." He quickly told Gomer who laughed.

"My friend was where I was headed next. I have seen enough of this camp to know my bearings. I might as well walk with you." Gomer laughed as he started towards the tent. Eragon decided to walk with him. They had not gone far when they had come across Angela and two other women.

Angela saw them and waved them over. When met up with her Angela started talking with Eragon about magic, which didn't concern Gomer as he studied the new people. They were both looking at the dragon rider in awe but didn't seem to sense Gomer.

_It's nice to be so insifigant _He thought to himself, thinking of how when he first got into camp he felt like everyone was after him. He barly noticed that Eragon was speaking until he almost fell down. He immediately jumped back into reality.

Gomer was concerned for his new ally when he got up unhurt. Eragon then moved on to the next woman and did the same thing, except this time not falling over. Gomer looked at Eragon with suspicion.

_What has he done?_ He asked himself as Eragon and Angela continued to talk. Gomer noticed that the youngest of the women was staring at him.

"Who are you?" she asked surprising Gomer.

"I am Gomer, of the great swamps." He answered

"The great swamps are far away," she told the chosen undead and then moved closer to whisper "your quest is not done chosen undead. You have a much bigger part to play than you realize. You are not done with other worlds."

With Gomer gaping she walked away leaving Gomer to mull over what she had said.

_Could she have known who I was? _He asked himself _but if so why did she tell me this? _

As he was thinking this he noticed Eragon had moved on. He ran to catch up and remembered something he had wanted to ask.

"What was Nusuada asking you last night?" Gomer asked in a curious tone.

Eragon tensed up thinking of a lie but couldn't so he sighed and told the truth.

"When I first joined the varden I met an old woman with a baby whose parents had died. She wanted my blessing on the child so I gave it. But due to my knowledge of magic at the time instead of 'may you be shielded', I said 'may you be a shield'. Thus making her compelled to stop the suffering of all things and if she didn't she would fall ill. I learned of my mistake and decided to right the wrong, but Nusuada asked me to consider not to as she is very useful…"

He almost said something else but he was suddenly in the air. Gomer had lifted him up and had a hand on his throat.

"You listen to me. If you don't help the poor child I will kill you and Nusuada for even making such a thought." Gomer told Eragon in a seething rage.

Eragon was shocked by the sudden transformation in his new ally.

_Why does he care? _Eragon thought.

"I intend to… try…I never…considered…not to." Eragon gasped.

Gomer dropped him back to earth.

"If you so not try I will kill you." Gomer repeated malice in his voice.

"Why do you care so much for this child?" Eragon blurted out and almost jumped back realizing that may have been the wrong thing to say.

Gomer looked daggers at Eragon, but sighed and said "I know what it is like to be cursed."

Eragon was about to ask what he meant when he realized he was at Nusuadas tent. The two entered and got down to business. Eragon felt a twinge of fear when he saw Gomers hand on his axe but continued any way.

Meanwhile Gomer watched the event unfurl. Even though he had a little knowledge of magic his barley figured out what Eragon was going to do.

_He means to use magic to counteract his original spell. _Gomer thought _that would work I suppose. _He thought as Eragon performed the spell.

After it was done Elva looked at Eragon with intense eyes.

"I can still sense them." She told Eragon who looked at Gomer fearfully.

_He doesn't know what happened _Gomer realized.

Gomer, who had taken off his helm when got up from his sleep, smiled at Eragon to ease his thoughts. After that brief encounter Eragon started talking with everyone about what had gone wrong.

Gomer didn't understand anything except she could now live with it, so he tuned out most of the rest of the conversation. He only jumped back to reality when Angela slapped Eragon ranting about how now her job was going to be teaching ethics to the girl and stormed out.

Gomer chuckled at this thinking of the time he had told off the cat Alvina who stormed off simmaraly. Eragon and Gomer were about to walk out when Nusuada said "Gomer will you stay." It wasn't a request.

Eragon left with a fearful look at Gomer. The chosen undead looked at his leader.

"Gomer, we wish to know your abilities in combat." She told the chosen undead who just looked at her in shock. After getting over his surprise he suddenly had an idea.

"My lady," He began "Would you object if I choose my opponent as long you deem him worthy?"

Nusuada looked perplexed "Why yes that would work."

Gomer smiled and looked around. He saw that the blue haired elf was about to leave.

He pointed at him and said "You."

**so what do you think?**


	10. Duel

The Blue haired elf looked at Gomer in surprise, obviously; not expecting a direct open confrontation from the chosen undead. Nusuada just looked at the chosen undead with shock.

"Is there a problem?" Gomer asked "Is he not worthy?"

Nusuada almost smacked the chosen undead for being so foolish, but then remembered that he charged into battle with saphira. This man was either very brave or mad. She was about to refuse when suddenly she felt a warmth in her body. Like the sun coming out on a cool day to warm the world.

"I…accept." Nusuada told the chosen undead, who just looked at the elf. The elf was obvisly hiding his emotions, but you could see it in his eyes that he was shocked.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Are you afraid of a human?" Gomer asked in a challenging manner. At this the elf eyes flared in anger.

"I accept your challenge human." He growled at the chosen undead and then stormed off, leaving the room in shocked silence.

"My lady I will prepare myself." The chosen undead stated to the room before walking out off the tent.

**Later**

As Gomer walked to the training field to begin the duel, he noticed that a lot of people had shown up.

_I wonder _Gomer thought _are they here for me or the elf_?

As he pondered this he reached the arena where he was to fight his opponent, who had arrived before Gomer. Gomer almost walked into the ring when he was stopped by a guard.

"I'm sorry. But you cannot fight with your own weapon, we don't know if it has any enchantments on it." The guard stated.

"I understand," Gomer said lighthearted "Where am I to get weapons then?"

The guard gestured to a cloth with weapons laid upon it.

"The Lady suggested we give you more than one to fight with, she wished to see all of your skills." The guard told the chosen undead, who merely chuckled.

"I will abide. But what are the rules of engagement?" he asked, thinking of the times he had been invaded and had lost humanity.

"There will be multiple rounds, each with a different weapon." The guard told Gomer.

_There is more here than just me being tested. _He thought. Gomer suddenly had an epiphany. _The shock of me challenging him, the looks he receives from the humans. They have never seen him fight. _

He looked at his opponent who had been doing some weird motions with his limbs but now seemed ready to fight. Gomer noticed that his opponent wasn't wearing armor.

Gomer smiled and ripped off his own, shocking the crowd.

"If he fights without protection, then so will I!" He yelled at the top o his lungs. He then through his Black Knights Great axe to another guard who caught it and then fell over because of the weight.

Gomer ignored this as he told the elf "Pick your weapon; I will fight you with the same."

The blue-haired elf growled and picked up a sword and shield, which Gomer likewise picked. He noticed that the sword had a strange waver to it and when he ran his fingers on the blade it didn't cut.

_What madness is this? _He thought as he took up his position. After the shock he remembered why he was here and focused. The elf took up his position and grinned. He obvisly expected a victory against a fool.

_What a fool _Gomer thought as he got into his stance. The crowd grew silent as the guard gave the signal to begin.

The elf quickly ran at Gomer faster than a normal human could but not faster than a soul arrow which Gomer learned to dodge a long time ago. He rolled out of the way of the elf who looked the chosen undead in shock, as the chosen undead did his own attack.

A slash at the elf who easily dodged it and counter attacked which the chosen undead dodged. The chosen undead put his shield on his back and took his sword in two hands and once o again slashed which the elf dodged.

Gomer relised that he was nowhere close to hitting his opponent and decided a different tactic. He simply jumped back and waited for the elf to attack, which he did. Gomer then swung his shield out and parried the elf. He then struck the elf with the pommel of the sword.

The guard then called out the strike and ended the match. The elf looked at the chosen undead in shock, never before has a human ever matched him in a fight.

"The next match will be with just swords." The guard yelled to the fighters. Gomer threw down his shield and took his sword in a two handed grip. The elf did likewise and they both waited for the fight to begin.

The guard shouted to start and the two combatants launched towards each other. The elf tried to slash Gomer but was blocked by Gomers blade that had just blocked it and was trying to riposte.

The elf rolled away and tried to jump on Gomer to surprise him but was stopped by Gomers slash at his guts. The elf then retreated and tried to get behind using his supior speed but couldn't as the chosen undead roll back.

They then stared at each other, each processing what had happened, trying to find a weakness in one another's style. Gomer was the first to act by jumping and slashing. The elf tried to block but couldn't hold up to gomers strength and got a rap on his side for his trouble.

The guard called the match. The two continued on with different weapons, each time Gomer winning with his strength and technique. In the end it came down to fist on fist. The elf was hurt and bruised all over, a particle bad strike ad been in the daggers when Gomer, using two daggers, had jammed a hard strike into his side.

Both the combatants were ready for the final bout. They eyed one another and they began. The two locked arms and tried to gain ground on one another but neither could. They broke and then Gomer did surprise attack.

He rolled behind the elf and got him in a neck-lock. The elf tried to break free but couldn't, he was trying harder when Gomer whispered into his ear.

"I don't mean you any harm, you or your race. I am not inrested in fighting you, but I warn you. If you attack me again I will kill you," Gomer told the elf who barely suppressed a laugh; "You think you can beat me? You don't think I know that you aren't using your full strength? Well let me let you in on a secret, I've been holding out too."

The elf was shocked at the revelation, and was even more shocked when Gomer effortlessly picked him up and threw him outside of the ring. He jumped up in shock about to release his full power but remembered the words of the warrior.

He looked down in shame and walked away…

**ok that happened now the only thing I have to say is I am not hating on the elves, I just imagine them reacting this way in this situation. also could someone tell me how out the two dots on top the Bloghderm **


End file.
